Aspects of the disclosure relate to electrical computers, digital processing systems, and automated task management and control. In particular, one or more aspects of the disclosure relate to conducting automated software testing using a centralized controller and one or more distributed test host servers.
Many organizations have existing investments in automated software testing that often span numerous tools running on multiple platforms (e.g., different operating systems) to test various applications and/or systems. Typically, the way in which particular tests are launched may vary based on the tools and platforms being tested. These variances may create significant challenges in running, controlling, and/or monitoring tests, as such testing might require subject matter experts who are trained with the specific platform, the application and/or system, and the testing tool to be used in conducting a particular test. Further, the results of different tests may have different formats and different artifacts, which in turn may make it difficult to create unified, standardized, and easily accessible reporting of test results. Moreover, because of the differences across the various platforms, applications, systems, and testing tools, it may be difficult to optimize the efficient and effective technical operations of the hardware and software needed to conduct software testing.